Automotive transmission pumps typically include two parts, sometimes referred to as the body and the stator, that have a circular plan configuration and fastener openings to receive fasteners to bolt the parts to each other. After a pump has been disassembled, reassembly requires precise positioning of the two parts with respect to each other before the bolts are tightened so that the pump will properly fit into its casing to ensure proper installation of the pump. Conventional methods for aligning the parts tend to be cumbersome and time consuming. An alignment tool that is easier to operate is marketed by Southeast Worldwide Manufacturers. This tool provides relative ease of operation but has the disadvantage of being suitable for only a single diameter size of transmission pump. Since pump diameter tends to vary considerably from automotive manufacturer to manufacturer and from model to model, maintaining a separate tool for each size pump is a significant disadvantage.